Overlord's wrath, or is it?
by Inuyashe
Summary: Metal Sonic,a month after his defeat as Metal Overlord, is yet again defeated by the original. He wanders through a forest, damaged. He meets a certain rabbit, and he is changed forever.
1. Prologue

Hey there. This is my second fanfic I want to write along with the Tale of Darken.

This one focuses on my second most favourite character: Metal Sonic. The first one being Shadow.

I always thought he would make a good hero, if given proper reasons. In my fic he'll turn to the light on his own. After talking for a while to Cream. I agree with one of my favourite authors, Rae Logan, on this one. Cream seems to have a gift to make bad turn to good. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The machine sped through the forest. It was heavily damaged, it's left arm didn't even react to his commands anymore. Sparks were flying from every crack in it's armor. It was basically a flying piece of scrap-metal. After it's last battle with the 'original', which it lost, it's creator couldn't or didn't secure escort for it back to main base. Metal Sonic had seen better days.

After his near ascension to a god a month ago, when team Super Sonic defeated him, even in his Overlord form, nothing went well. Eggman retrieved him, almost completely deleted his memory, except for some files he couldn't get to for some reason. He then reprogrammed the ex-overlord completely and sent him to yet another battle with Sonic. Metal fought valiantly, of course, but he was still defeated by the 'original'. As was said, Eggman didn't bring him back to base, either because he couldn't or didn't want to. That made him angry. For the information Eggman couldn't access were the feelings he developed during his whole existence. And the most important memories. Namely, Sonic, the 'original', and a bit of his lust for power. He had blocked those memories personally He always had a backup plan, you see.

"Why did creator-Eggman not secure transport for unit?" Metal thought out loud. After his memory had been erased he returned to a more... _robotic_ way of thinking and speaking.

"Was creator not satisfied with unit's performance? Unit performed to unit's best capabilities... why was creator not satisfied?"

"Did creator think unit was destroyed? Or did creator deem unit unworthy of repairs? Why would creator deem unit unworthy?"

The ex-overlord would've kept talking to himself, but his ,barely functioning, sound receptors picked up a sound. It was some sort of humming or singing. He followed the noise to a small clearing in the woods. There, he saw a small rabbit. He only saw her back, but that was enough to identify her.

"Entity identification in progress... SCANNING... Entity identified as 'Cream the rabbit'. Threat rating low." he hummed silently.

When she turned to him, he nearly short-circuited. She had a Chaos Emerald. The red one to be precise. His lust for power kicked in.

"Entity in possession of a Chaos Emerald. Unit must obtain Emerald."

He stepped out of the clearing. She gasped.

* * *

Well, that's the prologue. I'm guessing not many people will read this because of my intent to make Metal a good guy, but I like him that way. Like I keep saying 'Every coin has two sides'.

Plus I do this for fun. I find this relaxing. Try it, and tell me how you feel about it. And if people actually like the fic I'll be twice as happy.


	2. A new feeling

I decided to write the first chapter right away.

If anyone who reads this likes it, could he say he does in a review? Pretty please?

Okay, enough of that. Let's go.

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. _Metal_ Sonic. Cream thought she would never see him again, not after he was defeated a month ago. But he wasn't exactly in good shape. Sparks were flying from him and his left arm was just hanging by his side. He was looking. at something. He was looking at the Chaos Emerald! He wanted it, she knew. Without warning he spoke:

"Unit requires Chaos Emerald. Give Chaos Emerald to unit and unit will not harm entity Cream."

He was... scary, to say the least, but Cream found the courage to ask:

"W-Why do you want it?"

He actually thought about that for a moment. Why did he want it? For Eggman? Or... for himself? He decided on the latter.

"Unit requires Chaos Emerald to increase unit's power. Unit can then become the Overlord again."

"Why do you want that?"

"Question illogical. Why would unit not want to become the Overlord? Overlord grants the unit more power."

"You do this for power? Why?"

"Entity's question again illogical. Power will make unit better that the original. Unit will then terminate the original."

"You want to kill Sonic." of course, she knew as much, but she had a question no one else could answer: "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Entity Sonic was here first. Everyone respects entity Sonic, everyone fears unit. If unit terminates entity Sonic, everyone will respect unit."

"No! They'll just fear you more!"

"Does not compute. If unit is the only Sonic left, unit will be respected."

"If you kill Sonic, everyone will hate you, not respect you. Killing him won't help you!"

"But... if unit is the only Sonic..."

"You won't be the 'only Sonic', everyone will remember you as the one who killed Sonic!"

"Entity... Cream... is... logical." he admitted "Unit will not gain anything if it follows primary objective. Therefore, unit has no purpose. Unit will terminate itself."

* * *

As he wanted to leave, he heard her shout:

"Wait! You don't have to destroy yourself!"

"Why? Unit has no purpose."

"Well, make a new one. How about making friends and just _being."_

"Word ,friend, not found in unit's database. What is the meaning of _friend_?

"Well, how could I explain it?" she thought for a moment, then said "Well, a friend is someone you care for. Someone who you comfort when they're sad or help them when they need it."

"Word meaning saved. Unit has no... _friends_. Unit is alone."

"If it helps, I can be your first friend." to this he lifted his head.

"Is entity serious? Will entity Cream be my... _friend_?

"Of course I will!" she smiled at him. He felt a new feeling, one he didn't feel before: happiness.

* * *

At that moment, one of Metal's internal alarms went off.

"WARNING, WARNING." he shouted "Emergency reactor malfunction. Unit is losing power."

"Oh, dear. We should get you to Tails. He'll know what to do!"she sounded worried.

"SEARCHING... Tails the fox... mechanic, builder. Has sufficient skills to repair unit. Must find entity Tails."

"Yes, let's go"

She grabbed his working hand and helped him walk. He didn't have enough energy to activate his thruster. She slowly lead him to Tails' workshop.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. I hope at least someone will like this. Remember, Every coin has two sides. Heheheh.


	3. Repaired

Man, was I surprised when I checked my e-mail today. You guys actually like this fic? Some things I'll never understand. I originally wanted to make a new chapter for 'Tale of Darken', but I decided to do another for our ex-overlord. Enjoy, heh.

* * *

Tails looked at the machine on his table. Cream couldn't be serious, could she? Did she actually want to repair Metal Sonic? When they arrived, Cream was dragging the metal one behind her. He obviously ran out of energy before they got there. To say he was damaged was an understatement. The fact that the robot even made it here was a miracle. He had uncountable cracks in its armour, his primary generator was almost totally destroyed and the secondary one was damaged as well. His left arm was nearly cut in half. This would take a while. He wasn't sure he wanted to repair him, though. Metal Sonic caused a lot of trouble in the past and Tails didn't want to be credited for actually helping the metal one. He looked nervously at Cream and asked:

"Cream, are you sure about this? I don't think Metal would just change like that."

"Please Tails, you're the only one who can help him!" she pleaded. He couldn't say no to her.

"Alright, I'll fix him." he smiled at her. She smiled at him. She asked:

"How long will it take?"

"Depends on how much damage he's taken. I have to disassemble him and examine him. I know I have to replace his primary generator entirely and repair his secondary one. And I can't forget his arm and armour. Dunno how long it will take, but I'd say about... 4 to 5 hours."

"Okay, Tails."

* * *

Just like he said, he disassembled and examined the robot. Miraculously, he didn't find anything else that would need repairs. The ex-overlord was sturdier than he looked. He proceeded with repairs. He built the robot a new generator and repaired the other one. Fixed his arm, sealed the cracks in his armour, double-checked if everything was alright. He didn't find the repairing the least bit tiring. After all, he liked repairing and building machines. He had to admit, though, that Metal was the most advanced machine he ever saw. He looked at his watch and noticed three hours had passed. He was faster than he thought. He decided he would do some extra work.

* * *

She was getting bored. She knew Tails would fix him, Tails could fix anything. But after 4 hours, anything she tried couldn't help against the boredom. She finally heard him.

"Cream! Cream, where are you?" she heard him shout.

"I'm here Tails." she shouted back.

He ran to her. She was sitting in the grassy area near his workshop.

"I've finished repairing Metal. I'm ready to bring him on-line." at this, she jumped.

"You're the best Tails!" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran to the workshop. He stood there for a moment ,blushing, and ran aster her.

* * *

He initiated all his systems and ran a diagnostics program.

"Checking all systems, standby... all systems nominal and working at 100 efficiency."

"Running Damage report... no systems or unit parts damaged... unit status: Perfection"

He then looked around. He was on a table in some sort of workshop. He then remembered the whole ordeal that brought him here. When he tilted his head to the right, he saw two figures.

"Identification in progress... SCANNING... entities identified." he turned to the fox.

"Entity Tails the fox. Did entity Tails repair unit?"

The fox nodded. He then turned his head to her.

"Entity... no, _friend_ Cream the rabbit. Friend Cream helped unit reach entity Tails... Thank you."

They were both a bit surprised by the last words. Tails now knew Metal had changed. Cream only said:

"You're welcome Metal."

Metal noticed something, though.

"Unit detects unknown programs and add-ons on unit. Unit is confused."

"Oh, those?" started Tails "I finished repairing you sooner than I expected, so I ,uh, upgraded your system and chassis."

"Identifying unknown add-ons,standby... entity Tails speaks the truth. Unit durability, strength and speed improved." he was silent for a moment, then he asked. "Entity Tails helped unit even though unit had been dangerous in the past... Will entity be unit's _friend?"_

Tails was a bit surprised, but he answered:

"Of course I will, Metal."

"Friend Tails is very kind to unit, unit will try to help friend Tails in the future."

"I don't know what to say, thanks."

* * *

The new Metal wanted to say something, but he noticed something. Something from Station Square.

"Unit detects smoke coming from Station Square."

When he said that, his two_ friends _turned and ran out of the workshop. He followed.

"What's going on?" Cream asked. He detected fear in her voice.

"I don't know... Metal can you see anything?" Tails looked at the robot.

"Activating binoculars and searching..."

His sight range was exponentially increased. He saw a batallion of Egg-pawns and four figures. He knew who they were. Suddenly, a gigantic robot came into view. It hovered on two strange square-like legs. Its torso was bulky and cube-like, with a red 'eye' in the middle. Its head looked like a helmet with two horns. On its shoulder was a strange weapon that emitted some sort of magnetic frequency.It had two arms, a large cannon in each. They looked like they could be rapid-firing.

"What is THAT?!" his friends screamed. Even without binoculars, they could see the monstrous mech.

"Large mechanical construct identified as prototype E-30000 battle robot. Possibility of creator-Eggman being on board 87."

"Is there anything else?" asked Cream.

"Unit identified multiple Egg-pawns. Approximately 67 detected. Unit also detected four other entities."

"Who?" they asked.

"Entities identified as Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the hedgehog and" he paused "the 'original'."

"Sonic?" Cream asked. Metal still couldn't forget what Sonic did.

"Affirmative. Additionally, entities Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic appear to be hurt. Entity Amy not harmed."

"Oh, my! Tails, we have to help them!"

Tails nodded and looked at Metal.

"Metal, you coming with us?"

The ex-overlord thought about it. But only for a nanosecond. They were his friends, of course he would help them!

"Affirmative, unit will help friends and defeat creator-Eggman."

"Well, come on then!" Tails smiled at him "let's teach Eggman a lesson!"

* * *

They ran to the hangar. Tails and Cream got onto the Tornado and Metal assumed the possition Sonic normally had.

"They seem more similar by the minute." thought Tails.

They left the ground. As they were approaching, Metal said.

"Nearing Egg-pawn sight range. Unit suggests that friends stay here. Unit will go to the city on its own, under the guise that unit is still under control of creator. When unit attacks Egg-pawns and creator, friends may then aid in battle with the Tornado."

"Got it. Good luck Metal." Tails said.

"Yeah, be careful." Cream joined in.

"Friends should not worry. Unit WILL return. Unit promises."

He gave them one final look, jumped of the Tornado and flew to Station square.

"Unit will help original. Unit will then ask for the promised rematch.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. If you're having trouble imagining the E-30000, I have a picture of it on my Myspace page. The album is Egg-mechs. Yes, there will be more. If not in this fic, then in 'Tale of Darken'. Thanks for reading.


	4. Anything for friends

I had connection problems, otherwise, I would have already uploaded this sooner. Well, I only would have uploaded chapter 2, but while waiting I decided to write chapter 3 as well.

Again, Every coin has two sides.

Without further a do, enjoy.

* * *

Eggman looked at the four fools before him. His strategy was flawless. Send almost an army of expendable units, like Egg-pawns, then surprise with the prototype. He spent months perfecting the E-30000. Why did he make it? Simple. The E series of robots was his... trademark ,you could say. They were an icon of his power. So, before leaving them in the dust, he wanted to make one last robot that would show all enemies his true power! And it did. The hedgehog and his stupid friends were caught off-guard. The new MAG-cannon proved to be a vicious weapon. It could generate a powerful magnetic force-wave that sent everything in its way flying. Or, it could hold a metal object, aim, and then send it at Eggman's enemies with decisive force.

He noticed he was getting lost in his thoughts, _again. _That happened to him a lot nowadays. Maybe he was getting old? He shrugged those thoughts of. He had to concentrate on the matter at hand. He shouted at the hedgehog:

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The fastest thing alive that can't even move... The ultimate life-form, beaten... The most gullible creature alive... And a girl that's only good in a damsel in distress form. Strange people you meet these days. HAHAHAHAH!"

They were all mad about that, especially Knuckles.

"Most gullible?! Why you...!"

"Chill out Knucks, anger won't help us."

He had to agree with Sonic. Even Shadow was calmer, if not the most calm. They didn't expect such a huge mech. At least, not one that moved so fast. It's strange hover legs gave it frightening speed.

And that strange weapon. Knuckles knew that unless a miracle would happen, they were dead.

* * *

Suddenly, one of the Egg-pawns turned it's gaze to the left. It shouted at its master:

"Lord Eggman. Unit EP 1212 requests permission to speak."

"Permission granted 1212"

"EP 1212 detects an unknown target coming from the north."

"Hmm? Who or what is it?"

"Scanning... target identified as unit SC 1."

SC 1? Eggman thought. That means Sonic copy... Metal Sonic! He had been looking for the failure. And it turns up on its own? If its flying someone had to repair it. But who? He would ask it personally.

* * *

Metal landed on a hill near them. Everyone was looking at him. He guessed they were surprised.

"Metal!" he heard Eggman shout "who repaired you?"

Straight to the point as always. He lied:

"Memory data cannot be accessed, data blocked. Unit escaped to serve creator."

"Well, I'll look at that later. But look who is here. Your old 'friend' Sonic. How bout you, say, cut him to pieces."

"Yes creator."

As he moved closer, Sonic wasn't very happy. Didn't they have enough problems already?

* * *

Eggman, on the other hand, was delighted. That failure was finally going to complete his one and only objective - destroy the 'original', as the failure called him. Metal was already face to face with him, yet did not move.

"He's getting ready. He wants to make it count." the doctor thought. If he only knew how wrong he was.

* * *

"Hello... entity Sonic" the metal one said. Sonic thought that it was less creepy when Metal called him the 'original'. He thought his doppelgänger was getting ready to attack. So, when Metal said what he did, they were all quite surprised. Even Shadow's expression changed.

"Obviously, we must postpone our rematch entity Sonic."

"Huh? Wh-?" Sonic wished to say something, but he was cut off.

"Friends Tails and Cream are just behind the hill on the Tornado. They are waiting for unit to attack Egg-pawns and creator, then they will aid us. Will you aid unit as well?"

Sonic just stared at him. Did Metal just ask him for help? Did he call Tails and Cream _friends_? He would have to ask them later. He looked at Knuckles and Shadow. They were surprised as well, but they nodded. He then told the metal one:

"Yeah, just be careful okay?"

"Affirmative. Get ready..."

They took their battle stances. Sonic looked at Amy. She nodded and ran for cover.

"NOW" he shouted and slashed two Egg-pawns in the front row with his claws. The others did the same. Sonic did a homing attack at the pawns, Shadow let loose a barrage of Chaos spears and Knuckles punched through SEVEN of them in a single attack.

Eggman couldn't believe what he was seeing. That treacherous failure was helping them! Almost all the Egg-pawns were gone. He was not gonna let him get away with such a treachery. Metal Sonic's weakness was just that- he was made of metal. The doctor activated the MAG-cannon.

* * *

Metal felt himself pulled with incredible force. Before he knew, he was staring at his creator.

"Fat entity identified... creator-Eggman."

"FAT?! Why you little...! How dare you call your master that?! And betray him?! I am your maker. How could you betray your lord?"

"Fat creator is not unit's lord. Unit is it's own lord." Eggman suddenly thought he knew what was wrong with Metal.

"Oh, I know! It was that stupid fox! He reprogrammed you!" Metal was now mad.

"Do NOT call friend Tails stupid. Or feel unit's wrath! Friends Tails and Cream opened unit's eyes! They did not reprogramme unit!"

"Friends? Heheh, how pathetic. And what did you mean 'feel unit's wrath'. You're trapped by my magnificent MAG-cannon."

As if it was an answer, the Tornado appeared and shot the cannon with its machine guns. It short-circuited. Metal was still looking at Eggman, only this time, he was flying.

* * *

"This is not good!" the scientist thought. Indeed, the situation went from totally under his control to totally under _their_ control. The E-30000 had a special function, though... auto-pilot. The doctor decided it was time for a tactical retreat. He turned the auto-pilot on, and gave it a primary objective:

"Shoot down that stupid plane." He then sat into his escape pod and the pod's engines catapulted him to his base.

* * *

Metal saw the escape pod, but the E-30000 was still moving. It raised its left arm and aimed at something above him. He looked up and saw... the Tornado. In a nanosecond, hundreds of calculations ran through his mind. With the E-30000's special rapid-fire cannons, the Tornado had no chance. Without a second thought, he lunged himself between the Tornado and the cannon and covered his eyes with his arms.

* * *

Cream couldn't believe what happened. Metal protected them against the robot with his own body.

He was nearly torn to pieces. When the robot stopped, Metal just fell to the ground. Tails threw a ring to Sonic. Sonic rammed through the robot and it exploded, as always. She didn't care about that. Metal was hurt. Seriously. As soon as they landed, she jumped of the Tornado and ran to him.

"Metal! Where are you hurt?"

"Unit detects multiple damaged areas on unit's armour and inside the unit. Briefly, everywhere. But is friend Cream and friend Tails hurt?"

"No we're okay." said Tails who just came into view.

"Good. Unit's objective completed. Unit can now..."

"Don't say that. You can't just die!" Cream said without thinking.

"Friend Cream forgets unit cannot truly die. Unit merely wished to go off-line to preserve energy until unit is repaired by friend Tails."

"Oh, you want to rest? Sorry." she smiled faintly.

"Yes, friend Cream must not worry. Unit will stay with friends."

After the last sentence he went off-line.

* * *

Well, that's chapter three. I liked writing the conversation between Metal and Eggman the most. Now I'll update the 'Tale of Darken', I guess. I think I'll just give another hint to the 'Tale of Darken' here:

Rage is a powerful weapon, but the cost of using it can be high.

Stay tuned.


	5. Creator's demise

Me: Well, here's chapter 4 of 'Overlod's wrath, or is it?'

Metal: Unit detects that this is the final chapter.

Me: Yes it is, but I will make a sequel!

Metal: Unit knows what kind of sequel entity writer means. Unit also detects a lack of disclaimers.

Me: Fine, I'll put it here. Man, first Gnarl, now you.

**I only own the story and the E-30000. All else belongs to Sega or Sonic Team.**

Metal: Better.

Me: Okay. Now on with chapter 4!

* * *

When he woke up he immediately knew where he was. Tails' workshop. He saw a smiling Tails. Tails told him to be quiet and pointed to corner of the workshop. There, on a chair,the metal one saw a sleeping Cream.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago." the fox exclaimed. "She was still worried about you."

"Unit did not want to make friend Cream worry." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Metal. She always worries about something."

He felt better after that. He noticed that Cream was opening her eyes. When she saw he was awake, she stood up and hugged him. He placed his hand on her head. He was happy.

"I was so worried, Metal. Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Unit cannot be disposed of so easily." he then had a question "Where is the ori... where is entity Sonic and the others?"

She smiled. "They are outside. They wanted to see if you'd be okay. Even Shadow."

So, even the ultimate life-form was worried? Even a little bit? Metal now knew he had found the best friends anyone could wish for. He stood up and went outside. Everyone immediately looked at him. Sonic was the first to speak.

"Hey Metal. Good to see you're alright."

"Thank you entity Sonic."

"I still do not trust SC-1. SC-1 may still be loyal to Eggman." another robotic voice came.

"Omega, he called Eggman fat. The doctor wouldn't let him do that. Eggman's ego is bigger than his belly."

When Metal turned, he saw two new entities. He identified them as Rouge the bat and E-123 Omega. They must have come after the battle.

"I will still keep a receptor on SC-1." and he walked off. Metal didn't blame him. He knew what he once was. Rouge spoke to him.

"Don't worry. He'll get over it. He didn't trust Shadow in the beginning either."

He nodded and turned to Sonic. "What happened to fat creator?"

"Eggman retreated to one of his bases. We don't know which."

"Unit may know which." they gazed at him.

"Unit still contains map of all Egg-bases. The E-30000 was being developed at Egg-base 025. Possibility of escape pod heading there 93."

"And where is this Egg-base 025?" Sonic asked.

"Base is located approximately 20 miles south of our current position, deep in the jungle."

"So, what do we do? Should we go after him?"

Metal thought about it, briefly. Eggman tried to hurt his friends. He must pay for that. The metal one decided.

"Unit will keep unit's word. Creator will feel unit's wrath!"

To that Omega spoke.

"E-123 will join SC-1. Target Eggman will be destroyed."

Everyone else wasn't quite sure. But Sonic made up his mind.

"Oh, yeah. Let's crack that Eggman wide open!"

"Yes, he will feel the ultimate power." Shadow joined in.

"Yeah, you can count on me Metal!" Knuckles aswell.

Even Tails: "I'm coming too, okay. I'm gonna help my friend!"

"Thank you. All of you. Will..." he hesitated "Will you be my friends?"

"Of course!" everyone said.

* * *

He was surrounded by friends. He never felt such joy. They started preparing for the journey. When they were all prepared, they got together. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Omega and himself. Eggman was in for a big surprise. Before leaving, Amy kissed Sonic for luck. Cream did the same to Tails. Both heroes blushed and then ran to Metal. He was ready. He would make Eggman pay, with help from the others. He gave a goodbye to those that stayed behind and sped off. Since only he knew the location of the base, they had to follow him. He therefore didn't go at full speed, so that Knuckles, Tails and Omega could keep up. He had to ask ,though, so he turned to Sonic.

"Friend Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"After this is all over, can we have that rematch you promised?"

He grinned. "Sure. And it'll be a race like old times, okay?"

"Unit agrees."

* * *

After two hours, they finally reached the base. It wasn't that large. Outside, two E-1000s were patrolling, backed-up by 50 Egg-pawns. Metal noticed two steel doors near them. Those were obviously for reinforcements. He turned to his companions and said:

"Unit has a plan. Friends Knuckles, Tails and E-123 Omega will attack the defenders out here. Friends Sonic, Shadow and the unit will sneak inside, find the creator and terminate him."

"Okay, but I won't be around when you do it." Sonic said. He obviously still didn't like the idea of killing Eggman. Metal couldn't blame him. Sonic always was against killing. So he only nodded.

As was said, Tails, Knuckles and Omega attacked the defenders. Omega shot a volley of missiles that destroyed a few Egg-pawns and damaged one of the E-1000s. Tails picked Knuckles up and used his thunder shoot move. Knuckles crashed into the damaged mech and destroyed. He then continued with punches. Meanwhile, the three other heroes slipped through the defences and into the base itself.

* * *

The inside was just like any other Egg-base. No decorations, only computer screens and metal corridors. They went forward and entered a large arena. Sonic said, destroying the seriousness:

"If I know this type of thing right, Eggman will soon come here with a giant robot and there will be a fight. Oh! The robots name will appear in large white letters."

"Friend Sonic must not break the fourth wall."

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

Sure enough, a large robot soon landed in the centre of the arena. It was similar to an Egg-pawn in appearance, except that it was red. It had a drill-nose and a large spiked steel ball instead of it's right arm. Shadow immediately shouted:

"Oh, come on. Not this thing again. I mean, it was the lamest boss in the game! Well, except for the Slot machine thing."

"Fourth wall." both Sonic and Metal warned him.

"Sorry."

Eggman returned the seriousness to this fic:

"Well, it seems we have some intruders. Smart move with the diversion, but it won't help you, my dear two hedgehogs and traitor."

"Creator Eggman will pay for what he's done. Creator will feel unit's wrath!"

"Oh, I don't think so, traitor. You see, I've added a special component to the Egg-breaker this time. A prototype MAG-shield!"

As soon as he said that, a blue field surrounded the Egg-breaker. This was going to be trouble. Shadow and Sonic charged the robot. As soon as they touched the field they bounced back and the robot hit them with it's mace-arm. They hit the wall. Hard. They seemed to be unconscious, The ex-overlord looked at his creator and charged as well. Instead of being bounced back, he was held in place. His creator then spoke to him.

"Why did you betray me? I am your creator. I am your master!"

"Unit already told fat creator that unit is its own master. Creator wanted to hurt unit's friends. Unit could not allow that."

"And how can you help them now? I'll crush you!"

He looked around, desperately, and saw his hope. Shadow had dropped his Chaos Emerald! Eggman followed his gaze and laughed.

"You fool! I never made you with the ability to use the emeralds. Perhaps suck out their power, but nothing more. You are doomed!"

"We shall see."

He lifted his hand and ,to Eggman's surprise and dread, the emerald flew to him. It short-circuited the MAG-shield, and the bot fell to the ground. He used a bit of the power to create his own shield over Sonic and Shadow. He then looked at his creator. Eggman's face was full of fear. Red chaos energy started to appear around Metal. With a final look at Eggman he shouted:

"CHAOS... BLAST!"

The entire base was filled with a red light. The ones outside saw it too. When it faded, the Egg-breaker was a mere pile of scrap-metal. Metal walked over to Eggman, who was still alive.

"Goodbye, creator!"

Eggman's scream was heard far outside the base.

He had completed his final objective. And he held a Chaos Emerald. He could kill Sonic and Shadow, the greatest obstacles. He could find the other emeralds with ease and become a mechanical god yet again. But that would make Cream sad. He couldn't make Cream sad. He threw away all thoughts about the power. He picked up Shadow and Sonic, flung them over his shoulders and rushed to the control room. There, he activated the base's self-destruct function. With a shout of Chaos control, they were all gone.

* * *

When he reappeared, the base had just exploded. Tails and the others rushed to his aid. He told them what happened and they all went home. They were greeted with smiles and cheers. Amy hugged Sonic, who had woken up on the way there. Cream hugged Tails first and then him.

"I'm so glad you all made it!" she put on a smile, but she seemed to be a bit sad.

"What's wrong friend Cream? You seem sad."

"Oh, I was just worried that's all."

It wasn't quite convincing, but he let it go. He told the rest what happened. After that they had a big party. Metal was happy. It was the best day of his existence.

* * *

Metal: Unit detects end of final chapter.

Me: Yup that's it. But the sequel will be on fanfiction soon.

Metal: That is good. Unit must warn readers, however, that the sequel will be quite different. Sadder, more serious. Only a Oneshot.

Me: Indeed. Thanks for reading this. Leave a review if you want.


End file.
